


First Tooth

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I going to loose all my teeth?"</p><p>"All your baby teeth, yes."</p><p>Rafael gasped. "No!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Tooth

The slight shriek and the yell of 'DAD!' startled Alec as he tried to chop up some apples for Max. He set the knife down and turned around to see Rafael staring at his apple with wide eyes. Had he given Rafael a bad one by accident?

"What's wrong, Rafe?" Alec asked, placing the plate of apples slices he did manage to get cut up in front of Max. "Is it a bad apple?"

Rafael turned the apple around and Alec could see that the tooth that had been loose for days was now stuck in the apple. He stifled a laugh and ruffled his son's hair. "Rafe! You lost your first tooth!"

"What?! Why? Can papa put it back?" He asked, looking up at Alec.

Alec shook his head. "No, this means you're getting your grown up teeth now, Rafe." He took the apple from Rafael and pulled out the tooth. "It happened to me and papa and it will happen to Max too."

"Am I going to loose all my teeth?"

"All your baby teeth, yes."

Rafael gasped. "No!"

"It's okay Rafael," Alec said, wrapping an arm around him. "You'll get new teeth in their place."

"And the tooth fairy will leave you some money under your pillow in exchange for the tooth," Magnus said as he walked into the kitchen, smiling at his family. Max squealed when he saw Magnus, immediately chanting, 'Papa's home! Papa's home!' until Magnus went over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Tooth fairy?" Alec asked in confusion.

"Yup. It's a mundane thing, but there's no reason the children can't hear about it," He said, picking the tooth up. "The mundanes believe that when you slip a tooth under your pillow, a fairy will come by when your asleep and exchange it for a quarter."

"A quarter?"

Magnus nodded. "Shall we see if it's true?"

"Yes!"

"Magnus, I didn't think-"

"Shh..darling, I'll explain later."


End file.
